


Strange Bedfellows

by lilsorlily



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsorlily/pseuds/lilsorlily
Summary: Inspired by a comment made by Bee, Chase, Sasha and Nyx on the livestream (29/03/2020): how it would go down if Vanden and Cassian found themselves living in the "and there was only one bed" trope.The party find themselves at a tavern for the night, but Vanden doesn't rest as well as he'd hoped.Just a slightly fluffy little one shot :)
Relationships: Cassian & Renard (Life of the Party), Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party), Vanden/Cassian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Strange Bedfellows

As the moon rose in the clear, Caldera sky, the party had finally made it to their lodgings for the night. The tavern was busy; folks of all kinds were enjoying a drink with friends and the jolly music coming from a halfling bard blowing on a pipe in the corner. Some were dancing, some were playing cards, and some stood at the bar, conversing merrily with the half orc woman pouring the drinks behind it.  
Vanden approached this woman with some caution sliding between the drunken patrons as swiftly as he could.  
“Excuse me, miss, but we’re in need of some accommodation for the night. Myself and my five companions.”  
The half orc chewed on her lip. “You’re in luck. I’ve got got three rooms left, if you’re happy to pair up. Two gold a room for the night.”  
“That sounds wonderful, thank you,” the red headed prince nodded, handing over the coins and gesturing to the rest of his party to join him. Boblem and Sariel were the first to join him, and Astra was watching the musician in the corner. Elyse, already drinking an ale someone had abandoned, wandered over, and eventually Cassian, also joined them at the bar. The six of them headed upstairs, following the half orc woman to a row of three doors at the far end of a long, crooked corridor.  
“My name’s Nanel. Just shout if you need anything.” She gave the group a toothy grin, dropped three keys into Vanden’s hand, and disappeared back downstairs, where raucous shouts greeted her, demanding more drinks.  
“We need to pair up,” Vanden said. Sariel plucked a key from his hand, taking it over to Boblem.  
“You two?” Cassian asked.  
“We’re testing a theory,” Boblem explained. “I’m too tall to share a bed with you guys. My feet hang out and you fall out, like Astra did in the last place. And Sariel is small, so maybe between us, we make the size of two normal people.”  
Sariel laughed, nudging her tall companion in the ribs, and Vanden rolled his eyes fondly.  
“That’s a solid theory, Boblem,” he responded. “So Astra and I should probably-“  
“Well actually,” Astra interrupted nervously, “I told Elyse I’d show her how to play the lute. I promised.”  
“Wouldn’t have taken you as a budding musician, Elyse,” Cassian commented, an amused smirk dancing on his lips as he raised an eyebrow.  
“What can I say?” the blue haired girl grinned. “You’re never too old to learn something new. Not even you, Cassian.”  
Cassian snorted. “Please. I’ll outlive all of you ten times over.”  
“And I’ll be there to slap you when you say stupid things like that,” Sariel reminded him, before relaxing back into a chuckle. Cassian shot the girl a wicked grin, and she stuck out her tongue in response.  
“Well, it’s getting late,” Elyse pointed out. “And we want to get moving early in the morning.  
Vanden nodded, tossing her one of the remaining keys. “You’re right. Rest well, everyone.”  
“Goodnight!” came a chorus of replies as they all disappeared into their rooms, leaving only Cassian and Vanden alone in the corridor.  
A moment of silence passed. Cassian was the first to break it.  
“Well.”  
Vanden rolled his eyes, already imagining how his night was going to go, and unlocked the third door. The room was dimly lit, and sparsely furnished, but warm and relatively comfortable looking. There was a fire lit, a worn looking rug on the ground, and-  
“One bed.” Cassian laughed to himself. “Isn’t that always the way?”  
Vanden ignored the elf’s teasing, taking off his coat and stowing his things away in a chest by the window, before going to sit on the end of the bed. Cassian had made himself comfortable on a small chair by the fire, removing his shoes and warming his toes by the hearth.  
“Well,” Vanden said firmly, “I’m not sleeping on the floor.”  
“I hope you don’t expect me to sleep on the floor. Surely you know better than that by now,” came Cassian’s sly response, although he did not turn to look at his companion.  
Vanden shook his head, stripping to his underwear and climbing into the bed. “Well I’m here now, so it looks like you might have to. Unless you fancy climbing in with Sariel and Boblem.”  
Cassian smiled slightly to himself. “Have you heard Boblem’s snoring?”  
“Boblem doesn’t snore.”  
“Hm. Must have been you I heard then,” Cassian teased, getting up and approaching the bed.  
“I certainly don’t snore!” Vanden snapped.  
“Of course not, your highness.” Cassian sank into a deep, flamboyant bow, and snorted. “Whatever you say. Now move over.”  
“What?”  
“You heard. Move over.”  
Vanden watched in horror as Cassian began to take off his own clothes, just leaving on his undergarments, and sat on the edge of the bed. Shocked, he shuffled over somewhat, letting Cassian climb under the blanket and lay down beside him.  
“Problem solved,” Cassian sniffed indignantly.  
“This…this is most improper…” Vanden stammered, to which Cassian began to roar with laughter.  
“Improper? You are hardly at the palace now. And you didn’t think it improper when I kissed you. But sharing a bed, that is your limit?”  
Vanden was left speechless. He fumbled over his words, trying to come up with a response, but was ultimately left staring at his companion with his mouth hanging open, a vacant expression on his face.  
“Why don’t you allow yourself to give into simple pleasures?” Cassian asked, settling down and making himself comfortable. “There is nothing inherently wrong with sharing a bed with a friend.”  
“A friend?”  
“Yes…” Cassian frowned. “Are you afraid I’m going to kill you in your sleep, Vanden?”  
“Sometimes,” Vanden joked.  
“Then you are wise,” Cassian chuckled, pressing a kiss to the other man’s lips before rolling over and gradually falling asleep.  
Vanden didn’t get a wink of sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm suddenly 22 and this is the first fanfic I think I've written since I was about 13, but the Nyxrising team wanted someone to do it so I DID IT, you are welcome.


End file.
